Sleepless Nights
by MaiFiction
Summary: Short One Shot - Yona awakes in the middle of the night from a dream about Shin-ah. Wandering out of camp for some fresh air, she finds Shin-ah is equally sleepless and surprisingly willing to please. Yona x Shin-ah Rated M for mildly adult content, but it's all truly innocent stuff (NO LEMON).


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Yona awoke in the darkness, streaks of moonlight streaming through the tent flap. Sighing loudly, she stood and quietly crept out into the gloom, careful not to disturb Yoon. She had been dreaming about Shin-ah again, his beautiful golden eyes and shy expression making her heart swim. Walking out of the camp a ways into a nearby meadow, she looked for a comfortable spot to sit and sort through her feelings.

Shin-ah had joined their little group months ago; and from the very beginning, she had felt drawn to his quiet protectiveness. His lonely, sheltered childhood resonated with her own feelings, being locked in the castle her entire childhood only to be thrown out by her first love, the murderer of her father. The horrors of her world didn't hold a candle to his, but he understood her pain better than the others. The feeling of being shut out from a world you so desperately wanted to be a part of.

"Yona…" a voice called near her head, startling her into sitting up in the grass. Turning, she came face-to-face with Shin-ah's mask. He was crouching behind her, concern evident by the way his lips turned downward into a thin line.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, turning to face him and settling into a comfortable sitting position. He nodded, the frown disappearing into a relaxed, contented line. Shin-ah plopped down, crossing his legs and folding his hands neatly in his lap. They sat for a few moments; he appeared to be waiting for her to speak.

Yona looked down, twiddling her thumbs and not entirely sure what to say. Truth be told, she wanted to see his eyes again, the very ones that seemed to haunt her dreams. "Shin-ah…" she trailed off, a gentle blush gracing her beautiful face. "I want to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you."

He nodded slowly in response, an indication for her to continue. Again, Yona found herself looking at her hands; the blush gracing her cheeks deepening and spreading to her neck. "Beautiful dawn…" Shin-ah murmured, reaching forward and touching his fingers gently to her cheek before quickly retracting his hand. He started to back up, embarrassment at his sudden touching her causing him to become timid.

Just as he was beginning to stand, though, Yona's hand darted out and grabbed him by the wrist. Taking his hand in her own, the feeling of her warmth overpowering his fears of human touch, she looked up into his mask. "Show me your eyes, please. I want to see your whole face."

Fear welled up in Shin-ah's chest, making him shake his head vigorously.

"I know you won't hurt me, Shin-ah. You will protect me, like you always do. Please?"

Shin-ah paused, how could he deny her anything? This beautiful, intoxicating warrior princess; how could he say no? Obviously ruffled and displeased, Shin-ah cautiously nodded. "For Yona…" he said simply, sitting back down on the grass.

Yona scooted closer to him, bringing herself practically into his lap. Shin-ah's clean scent wafted towards her, smelling like the woods after a fresh rain. She pulled the hand she was still holding into her lap, firmly gripping his fingers to prevent him from backing away. Reaching up slowly, she tipped the mask up, then pulled it off and placed it on the ground nearby. She was greeted by Shin-ah's golden eyes, his gaze holding steady.

Leaning forward even further, Yona reached gentle finger tips up to stroke the red markings under his eyes. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, causing Shin-ah to fidget in pleasure and lean into her touch. Emboldened by the pleased expression on his face, Yona leaned even closer, her entire body pitching towards him in an attempt to get as close as he would let her.

Unfortunately, she leaned into him a bit too far and found herself falling into his chest, unable to stop. As Yona tipped into him, Shin-ah dropped her hand and reached his arms around her protectively, pulling her falling body into his own while losing his balance himself. They fell back together, Yona on top of him, her head cradled against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her back, and a startled expression crossing his face.

"Oops," Yona giggled, planting her arms on either side of Shin-ah's body and pushing herself up until she could see his eyes again. His face was millimeters from her own, their noses almost touching; his mouth making a comical "O". "Shin-ah…" she breathed, the sweetness of her breath and the warmth of her body causing a new sensation to rise up and wash over him.

Shin-ah felt his entire body tingle, heat beginning to build in his stomach and spread outwards. Her hair tickled his cheeks, sending trails of electricity down the length of his body. He had never felt this way before, it was frightening and yet her presence was comforting. He wanted to stay this way forever, looking into her beautiful eyes, fire dancing in them, and completely lose himself to the pleasure pulsating through his limbs.

Gently, Shin-ah reached up and placed a hand in her hair, the tangled strands engulfing his fingertips in their softness. "Shin-ah, kiss me?" she requested quietly, her voice quivering with nerves. He looked at her, confused, as if to say he wasn't sure what a kiss was. Instead of waiting for a response, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his gently.

Surprisingly, he responded, his lips moving against hers tentatively. Yona mewled happily and Shin-ah suddenly found the apprehension and fear were gone, replaced with an instinctual desire and unconditional love for the woman sitting astride him. Less tentatively this time, he cupped Yona's cheek and kissed her passionately, years of pain shed away in an instant from the brightness of her love.

They continued to kiss, the need between them growing until they both had to pause for air. Pulling away gently, Yona looked into Shin-ah's eyes as she attempted to catch her breath. His face held an expression akin to shock mixed with affection. When their eyes met, he smiled, possibly for the first time, and the sight caused her breath to hitch.

Yona smiled up at him in return, then snuggled against his chest. "Can we stay like this for a little while?" she asked. In response, he silently pulled his furs off the ground and wrapped them around her body, encasing her in their warmth. Then he pulled her tight against him and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

After laying still for a while, Yona shifted. "Shin-ah, are you still awake?"

"Mmmm?"

"Will you stay by my side forever?" she asked tentatively, pushing herself up so she could look at him again.

"Always. Just like the moon follows the sun across the sky. I'm yours, always," he responded softly, his eyes still closed.

Straining forward, Yona kissed him once more briefly on the lips, "And I'm yours, always," she whispered back. Then both of them fell silent, drifting off to pleasant dreams of the many happy days to come.


End file.
